Newcomer
by River Pond-Melody Song
Summary: A girl's been found out side the walls in a hole. She has superb fighting skills like no one's ever seen before. And, on top of that fact, she's a shifter. Can she lead the human race to redemption or will she be their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It's Been _HOW_ Long?_  
><em>

Reina

I WAKE UP TO THE jolting feeling of riding a horse. Albeit I am not riding it myself, the wagon I lay in mimics the horse's movements. A woman's voice, which sounds to be in her twenties, says,

"This is an amazing discovery! A young girl who appears physically to be twelve found outside the wall! Too bad she's dead."

_Who could this other girl be? I am only five, from what I remember. And I am alive._ I think to myself. The woman I heard speaking unwraps the cloth from around my head. When she see's my eyes are open, she screams and jumps back. _Didn't she know I am alive?_

"S-she's alive! The girl's alive!" The woman stutters.

"Hanji, stop messing around. She can't be." This is said by a bored, droning but smooth, voice.

Moving closer to me again, the woman-whom I presume is Hanji-unwraps the rest of the covering on my head. I look around to see two bug-eyed guys who look similar.

"Of course I am alive," I whisper in the faintest of voices. "Why would I not be?" I look down at the rest of my body. As I speak, my voice gets stronger. "Could you, ma'am, remove the rest of my wrappings? They are quite tight."

"So polite!" Hanji squeals. "Not many people are anymo-" She is cut off by an elbowing from the younger man. "Oh! Right. Bindings." She grabs a knife from her pants. Slowly and carefully, she slices the bindings from my chest down.

"Thank you. I am presuming that you are the Hanji that was spoken about?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says, looking a bit dazed, from what I do not know.

"I am Reina Arlem. It is very pleasing to meet you." I pause. "Who is this twelve year old you were speaking of?" I ask. "I am only five so it cannot be me-"

"Five?" The older male asks. "You're five? You must be lying. No five year old would have a twelve year old's body." He practically snarls.

I look down at myself. _Woah!_ Since when do I have things sticking out of my chest? "What in Yui!" I say. "When I fell, I was only five. Does this mean seven years have past since I, I guess, went into a coma?"

"Suppose so." Shrugs the younger one.

"Wait," I say, "I have to stop calling you young and old one in my mind. What are your names?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Hanji's mouth twitch at the corner.

"I'm Eren." Says the younger one. "And this is Captain Levi."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Eren and Levi." I bow my head slightly. In the process, I see something in the corner of my eye. I look behind us and say, in horror, "What _is_ that thing!" Everyone else looks as well. A huge, human looking figure was running towards us. It's body was deformed, however. He had no lips, no hair, and no stomach.

"Aberrant titan! Approaching right flank!" Levi yells, drawing two swords while standing up. He then jumps off the back of the wagon. Eren follows him, and Hanji stays. I watched with fear tinged curiosity while they hook onto the titan's body parts. It seemed like they were flying! Eren and Levi were the only ones fighting, though; for what reason I do not know. Somehow Levi gets captured in the titan's hand, and my eyes widen.

"They need a distraction!" I say, and nimbly jump out of the back of the wagon. I run over to the huge, 15 meter titan. "HEY! TITAN! YOU WANT SOME NICE HUMAN FLESH? YOU WON'T LIKE THAT OLD MAN! HOW ABOUT SOME NICE YOUNG MEAT?" I scream this, and the titan looks down at me. He forgets about Levi, dropping him. His loud, earth shaking footsteps come closer to me. I watch as Levi regains his fight.

The titan's foot lands right in front of me; his large shadow falls over my face as he bends over. I grin, almost evilly. "Not so fast." I run between his legs, very fast. This causes him to trip, as his hand followed me. His massive body falls, barely missing me.

No. It didn't miss me- my leg's crushed! "Ahh!" I scream in pain. I bite my lip until it bleeds to direct the pain elsewhere. The titan shifts slightly, and more of my leg cracks. Salty tears burn down my face. I watch with blurry vision as someone cuts the nape of the neck off the titan. It starts to disintegrate, but I don't pay heed. My leg is consuming all of my consciousness right now.

My addled vision shows me that one of the men is racing towards me. I block out the pain as he touches my leg and says, "Are you alright?" The worry-laced tone is already familiar. Eren looks at my face before inspecting my leg again. "I think it's crushed."

"No, idiot! Of course it isn't!" I grit out, somehow letting the sarcasm seep into my words. As Eren picks me up, cry out. "Careful!" I whisper, my voice breaking. I bury my tear sodden face into his shoulder as he runs to the wagons. Every step has my stomach being left even farther back.

I am settled back onto the hard bottom of the wagon. Hanji leans over and says, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Yes!" I gasp, my body almost convulsing. "M-my leg! Ah!" I bite my lip again. To keep my mind away, I start singing a song my father taught me. "Hark! How the bells. Sweet silver bells. All seem to say throw cares away. Christmas is here bringing good cheer to young and old, meek and and the bold. Ding dong-y dong, that is their song with joyful ring all caroling-" I am cut out by a burst of pain from a jolt in the path. I skip to my favourite part. "Gaily they ring while people sing songs of good cheer christmas is here. Merry merry merry merry christmas. Merry merry merry merry christmas." I hold the last note.

"You're good." Levi says, who I just notice is there. "What, did you take classes?" He sneers, thinking he's all that.

"No. My father taught me." I manage to squeak out.

"I'll have to set the bone." Hanji says as everything starts going dark. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah..." I manage to get through my lips before I'm submerged in total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Wow That Break's Bad-and Healed

Levi

"REINA?" I ASK. IT ALMOST seems like she's dead again. Eren shoots me a dirty look, which I shoo off. "Her fault she wanted to save me. Not mine."

"But still!" Eren says. "You don't have to be such a jerk. She's twelve!" Eren slams his fist against the side of the wagon. "And..." He trails off. "She looks like my dad."

"THEY'RE BACK! OPEN THE GATE!" One of the guards from the garrison yells.

Reina begins to wake up. Secretively, I put some pain medication in her hand. I'm not all that bad. I glance at her. Her eyes are thankful, and she fakes a yawn to get the pills into her mouth discreetly..

"Good! You're awake." Hanji says. "Now, we're going inside the walls. I think it best if you stay lying down so you don't attract too much attention. And I've wrapped up your leg in a splint."

"Thank you." From where Hanji was sitting, It may've looked like she was staring beyond me, but for a millisecond our eyes meet, and I know the thanks was for me. _Hm. She actually is polite._ Against what Hanji said, she starts to sit up. I almost groan in frustration. This girl just got her leg crushed and now she's trying to see where we are?

I put my foot on her stomach and force her down. She lands with an _oof!_ just as we start moving into the safety of Wall Rose. I keep my foot there until she pushes it off. She sticks her tongue out at me and, defiant, crosses her arms. I try not to notice how dirty and unclean her clothes are.

Shouts of, "They're here!" "They're alive!" and "How successful was the mission?" can be heard from inside the walls. I roll my eyes at the annoyingness of it. Loud, shaking footsteps come from behind us. I look, and another titan is making it's way over.

"I'll deal with it," I growl, and look at Reina. "You, stay here."

"Fine." She pouts, and I see some steam coming off of her leg. _Another shifter?_ I quickly get rid of the titan. as I land back on the wagon, the gate is beginning to close. People cheer my name as I roll my eyes. _They think I'm a hero._

I notice that Reina's looking around at the buildings in awe. "Were the buildings where you're from not like ours?" I ask quietly.

"No. They weren't." she whispers. "They were never this tall."

"Where are you from, then?" I ask, watching the crowds as we pass by.

"I was born in the New World. Specifically, in Oregon." _Huh? New world? Oregon?_ "Oh. Sorry. I'm guessing you don't know what those things are. I'll tell you later."

We arrive at the supply depot. I pick up Reina to get her inside, and a sour look crosses her face. "You smell bad." She says. "Like.." she sniffs. "Dead animals."

"Is that so." I say. "That's what dead titan smells like then."

"I don't smell like that." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Wait! Do I?"

"No." I say in a bored tone. "You reek of it." She punches my chest with surprising force. My breath flies out of my lungs, and I'm left gasping as she puts her good foot on the ground and hobbles off. _The nerve!_ I go after her, fury placing itself on my features.

Just as I'm entering the building, Hanji comes up behind me. "Did you see the steam coming off her leg?" Hanji squeals. "I think she's another shifter! Though if she was five when she became comatose, then that means she probably doesn't know that yet. Can I do tests on her? Can I can I oh please can I-" I cut off Hanji.

"Sure! After I'm done with her. She humiliated me!"

"What?" Hanji asks, confused. "Humiliated? In that little spot of time?"

"Yup!" I hear her young voice from by the door. I turn to see her sitting on a wooden box. "I punched his chest and totally knocked his breath away." She looks down at her leg and frowns. "Why am I steaming? Does this always happen to broken bones?" She leans down closer to it. "Papa would know if he was here." After this, I hear her murmur under her breath, "If he ever met me."

So she had never met her father. And, Eren had said that she looked like his own father. _Curious._

"No, Reina." Hanji said smiling. It means that you're probably a titan shifter! Can I see your leg, please?"

Reina cautiously looks at Hanji. "Sure. Just don't hurt me, please."

Hanji practically flies over to Reina. The wooden box almost falls over at the impact from Hanji's run. "Wait, Hanji." I growl, stomping over. "I still need to... talk to her!"

She looks over, and sees the frightful look on my face. Her eyes widen considerably. "Yes. Of course; I'll speak to you later, Reina. Bye-bye!" She leans her mouth closer to Reina and says something I don't hear.

"Thanks." Comes Reina's reply, and she hugs Hanji as she would a mother. I wait while Hanji goes up the steps to our left.

I walk up to Reina, my feet almost stomping. "You humiliated me. In public! Do you know how bad that is for my reputation-"

"If you were half of the soldier you make yourself out to be, you wouldn't care about your reputation." Her cool voice hits me like a wave. _That's... kinda true._ This reaction surprises me; how much knowledge can one twelve year old have about stuff such as this?

"Stop caring about yourself and care about the people around you." With this last statement, she stands and walks off, her limp not as bad as before. I just stand in shocked silence. I have never thought about the people around me, just myself. How stupid can I be?

How smart can Reina be?

I decide to train Reina; I think she will be a good addition to the Survey Corps. As long as she isn't idiotic again and goes out trying to save my sorry ass from a titan I clearly could've handled. For now, though, I just follow her up the stairs she had fled to. I guess she was trying to find Hanji. I'm right.

As I reach the top of the stairs, I see Hanji and Reina sitting on the floor with Reina's leg out between them

"Isn't... isn't it supposed to take a while for it to heal?" Reina asks. "My friends Ari and Ayra once had broken bones; it took them weeks to recover!"

"Yes!" Hanji is practically drowning in drool. "But I'm guessing someone make you a titan shifter!"

"A what?" Reina looks up at Hanji.

"I'll explain it to you later." I say. "Hanji, we need to talk. Now." I add when I see the defiance in her face.

"Fine." She sighs, following me down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Who is This Girl?

Mikasa

I AM GOING TO MY room when I run into a lost girl looking around with interest. She is younger than me; her age is probably around twelve.

"Who are you?" I ask her as she notices me. "Why are you in the supply depot building?"

She looks up at me. "I'm... a refugee. Captain Levi brought me here. Hanji said something about me being a... shifter? Like the other guy I met. Eren."

Eren? How does she know Eren? And... another shifter.?

"I didn't see you while we were outside the gates-" I cut her off

"OUTSIDE THE GATES? LEVI TOOK A CHILD OUTSIDE OF THE GATES ON A MISSION-" I'm almost screaming when she grabs my hand with her petite one.

"No, no, no." She shakes her head. "I was found outside the gates. I can't remember how I got there." She lets go of my hand and grabs her head. "All I remember is Mama... floating And a man inserting a needle into my left arm. And falling" She grips her small left forearm. That's where.. Doctor Jaeger put the titan serum into Eren, right?

"Oh. Um." I shake my head as I calm down. "Okay. I'm Mikasa. Eren's adopted sister." I add, and I see her eyes light up.

"Really? That's so cool! I've always wanted a sibling. But Mama only wanted Papa- who left us." She frowns, her mood shifting quickly. "Oh. And I'm Reina," She drops into a low curtsy. "At your service, I suppose."

I salute her in turn. Then I ask, "Why don't you salute? Why curtsy?"

"Salute?" she asks. "Like this?" She puts her right hand at her forehead and stiffens up. I admire her posture, but not her jokes.

"No. Like this." I take her hands, curl her right one over her heart, and put the other arm behind her back. She stays stiff the whole time. "There. Now you look like a soldier."

"But I am a soldier." She looks up at me, her emerald eyes catching the light.

I shake my head. "No. You're too young-"

"Everyone said that at home!" She says. "But I proved them wrong by beating up Luke, didn't I?" She crosses her arms.

"How old was Luke?" I ask, thinking of a two year old fighting a newborn pup.

"Twenty-five." She smirks.

"Really? Prove it to me you can fight and I'll believe you."

"Help me find Levi and I will." She walks back the way she came. I feel a bit sorry for the girl, who will no doubt be bloody and broken at the end of this. "Mikasa!" I hear her call. I run around the bend she went around to see her facing Levi, who has the rest of Squad Levi behind him. "Ready for some fun?"

"Shut up, brat." Levi sneers, and in a flash draws his blade and cuts off Reina's left forefinger. Her eyes widen, and her expression turns into one of anger.

"You'll wish you never did that, shorty." She snarls in a voice I don't recognize. Levi's face goes into an emotionless mask at the insult. His dangerous emotionless mask.

"Is that so? Let's fight then." Levi gets into a fighting stance after putting away his sword.

"Alright then. I didn't know you wanted to lose teeth so badly." Reina blows on the spot where her finger was. It regenerates quickly, and she gets into a fighting stance similar to Annie's, but her legs are spread wider. She feints a punch to the left of the jaw, then uses her right hand to hit the underside of his jaw. Levi's right hand had gone up to block her left, and his eyes widen at her trick. His neck snaps backwards, and she aims a well-placed kick on the side of his stomach. He bends over, but Reina grabs his hair and pulls him closer. She thrusts her knee into his groin and lets him fall, groaning, to the floor.

All of this happens in a matter of seconds. Reina stands tall over Levi's prone form while the rest of us stare in shocked silence. "Reina," Eren says. "Where exactly are you from?"

"I am Reina Arlem, daughter of Mizuki Arlert and Grisha Jaeger-"

"WHAT!" Eren shouts. "My father and Armin's mother! No way!"

"Wait! Who's mother? Your father?" Reina asks. "I've never even met you before today!"

"Stop." Comes a voice from down the hall. I look behind myself to see...

DOCTOR JAEGER?

"It's true." He sighs. "Mizuki and I had an affair. The reason I kept going to the interior was her. When Ryuu found out she was pregnant, he thought the baby was his. They ventured to the outside and discovered a new world. Ryuu died from disease and Mizuki died in a boat crash. Right, Reina?"

"How... how... how can you be so emotionless?!" Reina says, tears streaming down her face. Levi is standing behind her, holding her arms back; in this state, I guess, she can't think clearly enough to fight him off. "I watched Mama drown! I thought Ryuu was my uncle! I GREW UP THINKING MY FATHER DIDN'T WANT ME!" She screams, and she pushes her way out of Levi's hold. I run after her, past Doctor Jaeger, whom I punch in the face. I follow her to a dead end and dark hallway.

"Reina," I whisper, "did you really do all those things?"

"Yes," she sobs. I follow the sound of her voice and find her in the corner. I pick her up and set her on my lap. I stroke her brown hair, trying to soothe her. "Why would I lie about such things?"

"Most people seek pity in others." I say softly, remembering the way I was before my parents were...

"Not me. I've gone through too much stuff to seek pity; I despise it now." The hatred in her young voice almost scares me.

"Well, my parents died when I was young." I say, still running my hand against her soft hair. "Eren avenged them, as did I; Eren was being choked by one and I stabbed him in the heart from behind."

"Wow." Reina says, her voice getting muffled by my jacket. "That must have been traumatic."

"Yes. It was." I whisper, and her deep, even breathing tells me she's asleep.

"Is she okay?" I hear Eren whisper. I can see his slim silhouette against the light from the hallway this one branches off of. I pick her up and carry her over to him.

"She will be." I murmur. "What about you? With the sudden reappearance of your father?"

Looking up at him, I can see the sadness in his eyes. "No. Not really. But I still have to fight." He looks up at the ceiling. "We're gonna go on another expedition soon to see what Reina's titan form is like."

"Oh." I say. "Will I be able to come?"

"Yeah. Levi wants everyone there just in case she goes beserk."

"When will we leave?"

"Today." Hanji says. "We're setting out in an hour. Go get ready." She shoos Eren and I away. "I'll take Reina. Even though she doesn't know how to use it, I have to get her a 3D maneuvering device." As she takes Reina away from me, I see a glimpse of her face. Understanding is etched all over it, even in sleep. She whimpers as she passes between Hanji and I; when she reaches Hanji's body, she snuggles up to her like an adorable puppy.

"Let's go," I tell Eren, and we walk down the hall together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: She can get VERY Offensive

Eren

AS I WALK DOWN THE hallway, I pass by Levi's room. I can hear him mumbling about stuff such as, "The stupid little girl" that beat him in a fight. I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh and hurry past. When I get to my room, I see Armin by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, opening my door and ushering him in. I light the lamp on the dresser beside the bed.

"Who is this Reina everybody's talking about? Did she really beat Levi in a fight? Is she really 90 years old-"

"What?!" I burst out in laughter. "Reina's twelve, Armin. Where did you come up with that ridiculous age?" I sober up a bit. "Yes, she beat Levi, and you shall meet her later."

"Is this what the expedition is about?" Armin asks.

"Yeah." I put my 3D maneuvering device on, and see Armin already has his. "Let's go down. I'll introduce you two."

When we arrive at the bottom of the stairs, I see Reina sitting on the floor. She has a 3D maneuvering device on, and she's sipping a cup of water.

"Reina," I say. "Meet Armin Arlert."

"My other brother?" She asks, still not looking up. Armin's face betrays his confusion. "The one Mama had with Ryuu. Right, Eren?" She stands.

"Yes. Armin, this is our half sister, Reina Arlem."

"What?" Armin asks.

"My mother is Mizuki Arlert and my father is Grisha Jaeger. But Mama didn't tell me I have two half brothers."

"Go outside. Everyone." Levi's pissed-off voice cuts through our conversation. "Except for Reina."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone salutes him. I notice that Reina doesn't, and as I walk out with Armin I see Levi zeroing in on her.

"You little punk-!" Levi starts, but the rest is cut off by the door slamming behind me.

"You're calling me little?" Reina's clear voice cuts through even the wood. "I feel a bit taller than you, Captain." The scorn in the last word sets me on edge. "I saved your life once. It's not gonna happen again." I hear her footfalls come closer to the door. A few grunts are heard, and mumbled words. After that, the door flies open by a falling Levi.

"Say that again, see what happens." Reina's holding Levi's shirt collar, and his feet are dangling off the ground.

"You're the bastard child of parents who don't love you."

"Idiot!" Reina says, almost throwing him against the wall. She elbows his stomach and while he's collapsing pushes his arm behind his back.

"Ow!" Levi roars, a tremendous sound for such a small man. A crowd of villagers had gathered throughout this; all stand in silence as they watch their best fighter get beat to a pulp by a twelve year old girl.

"Are you... are you crying?" Reina asks incredulously. She lets Levi go, but keeps him from falling to the ground. Gently she sits down by him, and examines his face. "I'm sorry." She says. "Sometimes I let my emotions get in control of me. Wouldn't you be mad if someone said that about you?"

"Yes." Levi says so softly I almost don't hear him. He then mutters something that only Reina can hear.

"Of course." Reina gently helps Levi stand, and walks with him into the supply depot.

"Well... that was... curious." Hanji says, looking a bit freaked out.

"Yeah." Erwin scratches his head. "Let's ready the horses and wait for them."


End file.
